


Come Calling

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Maria comes to confess her sins. Things don't go as expected.





	Come Calling

**Author's Note:**

> When you put entirely too much effort into looking up historical accuracy and still can’t get shit right...orz. Also, please don't hate--I've never seen/listened to the musical. I'm just...really passionate about polyamory.

Maria took in a deep breath, standing there on the front steps of the Hamilton residence. James had been threatening to tell Eliza about the affair if Alexander didn’t speak with him. From what Maria could tell, Alexander had neither the time nor inclination to entertain such a meeting. That left it to Maria to take things into her own hands, to take that power away from her estranged husband.

The New York December winds were whipping her hair, flurries of snow floating around her. Yet, her palms were sweating and her stomach was churning. She was uncomfortably warm under her furs. In an attempt to dry them, she scrubbed her hands in her skirts, but it helped not a lick.

Finally, she gathered up all the strength she could muster and knocked at the front door. The woman who answered the door was certainly not Eliza, but a servant that Maria had met before. The woman, a paid servant, acted as though she had never seen Maria before. Bless her.

“Hello miss,” the woman said, “how can I help you?”

“Er, is Mrs. Hamilton in?”

The woman looked over her shoulder, though there was not another person in sight. “I do believe she is, though she is a very busy woman.”

“I think she will want to see me.” Maria insisted.

The woman looked a little flustered but allowed Maria entrance. “Wait in there,” she pointed to a sitting room to the left, “I’ll be right back.”

Maria wandered into the sitting room, perusing the books on the shelves and the white marble statues peppering the room. It was very clear the space and that the furniture were just for show. Really, Maria was too nervous to actually sit down, so she stood admiring the books when she heard the tell-tale sounds of heels clicking on the tile. Just one set of shoes. The servant woman had been wearing sensible shoes that hadn’t made any sounds on the floor.

The beautiful dark haired woman who rounded the corner was...not what Maria had expected. Immediately, she could see why Alexander had married her. She had a sharp, intelligent look to her even as her eyes narrowed on Maria standing awkwardly near copies of Goethe and Rousseau in languages Maria did not speak.

Elizabeth surged forward, looking lovely even in a house dress, sticking out a hand for Maria to shake. “Eliza Hamilton.” She introduced herself.

Maria took the proffered hand. “Maria Reynolds,” she said before sitting.

Eliza sat too. At the blank but friendly look that Eliza gave her when Maria introduced herself, Maria’s stomach dropped again after it had started to settle in the warmth of the house. She wanted to run away, instead, not even thinking of her daughter or Alexander anymore.

“What can I do for you, Maria?” Eliza asked, placing a hand on Maria’s shoulder and fixing her face with a carefully neutral but inviting expression.

It was obvious the woman, mother of four, was also a politician’s wife. She was used to hearing people talk about the most inane of subjects and people make pleading cases to her in hopes of it reaching the important ears of her husband.

Could she really do this? Could she change this woman’s life, ruin it even? Ruin the lives of the children, ruin reputations? But then she remembered that James was already going to do it anyway. That it was going to come out one way or the other. Truly, she wished it didn’t have to come to this but she didn’t see any other way.

“Mrs. Hamilton,” she started, the knot tightening in her stomach, but Eliza interrupted her.

“Please, call me Eliza.”

That made Maria feel... _ much worse _ .

“Eliza,” Maria corrected herself, slowly, “I have a very urgent matter about which I wish to speak to you.”

Eliza gestured, clearly indicating that Maria had her attention. “Please, go ahead. Would you like some tea? I can have Sally fetch us some.”

“I feel…” Maria trailed off, not certain what all she was feeling in that moment, “I feel as if this current setting is not...private enough.”

The only indication that Eliza gave that she was caught off guard was a slight raise of her eyebrows that immediately set back in.

“Very well,” Eliza conceded, “we can move to my husband’s study, if that would suit you better.”

At the mention of Alexander, Maria swallowed heavily but nodded her assent. Anywhere that they could avoid the front windows of the house and the prying eyes of those who worked inside the house. Eliza rose from her seat and started to walk in the direction that Maria knew the study was, the room adjacent to the bedroom where Maria had had sex with Eliza’s husband, up the stairs. Still, Maria followed at what she hoped was a respectable distance. She also couldn’t help but notice the shapely figure that Eliza had maintained throughout the birth of four children. Particularly her plump and supple rear.

They arrived at Alexander’s study and Eliza let them in, moving over to the desk to lean back on it, facing the door and waiting for Maria to shut it behind them. In that moment, leaning back against the desk, there was a girlish charm to Eliza. She was still so young, just a decade Maria’s senior, but she looked so calm and in control. In another life, in another time, Eliza could have been the Secretary of the Treasury, or hell even the president. For everything that Maria had done to this woman, for the absolute ruin she was about to bring to her, Maria was infinitely sorry. She wished she had met Eliza before Alexander; perhaps things would have turned out much, much differently. 

“Ms. Maria,” Eliza started, then, “I must confess, I find this meeting rather odd. What, pray tell, is your business here?”

“It…” Maria looked down at her shoes, scuffed and a little worse for the wear, “involves your husband’s infidelity.”

“Ah.” Eliza said, nothing more and nothing less.

Maria couldn’t bring herself to say more in the wake of a tepid response such as that.

“Is that all, then?” Eliza finally asked.

“I...erm,” Maria faltered. “Well, I came to apologize for it.”

“Oh,” Eliza said with a slight nod, “you’re the one he’s been fucking in my bed.”

Maria flushed at the use of that kind of language. She couldn’t respond at all, just stared at Eliza, who was sitting up on the desk and hiking up the side of her skirt a little, revealing ankle then calf then knee to Maria right there in that room, adjacent to the Hamilton’s bedroom.

“What—” Maria tried to ask, but Eliza cut her off.

“Mind if I get a taste, just to see what all the fuss is about?”

Maria’s whole body was on fire, and not just from embarrassment. She couldn’t believe the way Eliza was talking, but she couldn’t deny that it was turning her on immensely, as well. Eliza’s skirt was up around her thighs now and they were tight and smooth. Maria had to admit that she wanted to lick them, touch them.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Eliza said, sticking a finger in her mouth just to the first knuckle.

Maria had no idea if Eliza was serious or not but the temptation was there. She wanted it badly, didn’t even know that she would when she first made the decision to come to this house. Maria closed her eyes for just a second, took a deep breath, and then walked over to Eliza, slotting herself between Eliza’s thighs and putting her hands on Eliza’s hips.

She wasn’t sure what the decorum was here. What exactly do you do when you’re faced with the—perfectly reasonable—opportunity to fuck the spouse of the person you were previously having an affair with? Maria knew what she wanted to do but she had no idea what Eliza would let her do. So, she just went for it; she lowered her hands to Eliza’s thighs, caressing them softly, reverently. Eliza let out the smallest moan, restraint to the very end it seemed.

Before she could stop herself, she reached up and kissed Eliza, soft but steady. Eliza kissed back, easy and enthusiastic. There was just the hint of a thrill because Maria knew Alexander had kissed these lips too and was damn lucky for it. Maria was damn lucky too. Just a few minutes around Eliza and she could already tell this woman was something special.

Eliza’s hands were on Maria’s shoulders, curling into claws as Maria kissed harder. Maria wasn’t sure what was surging her on but she was so aroused, blood pumping fast, that she was not going to be easily stopped.

In the fray of their mouths moving against each other, Eliza grabbed one of Maria’s hands and brought it down to her breast, showing her how to squeeze and pinch a little, teasing in a way that made Eliza’s body roll, hips grinding down against Alexander’s dark wood desk.

“I want to get a taste of what he tasted,” Eliza said, moving her mouth away from Maria’s for a moment.

Maria wasn’t used to this; she was the one who took control, who initiated. She wasn’t used to someone speaking to her in that way, speaking to her in such a crass and forward manner. It was absolutely thrilling.

Eliza grabbed Maria’s hands and moved them to Eliza’s thighs, smooth and pale. But Maria was terrified, frozen in place, not moving at all. Eliza wasn’t having that. She started to move Maria’s hands farther up her thighs. Eliza was not wearing any bloomers beneath her skirt.  _ Oh _ .

Eliza smiled at that. “Do you want to go to the bed?”

Even in this situation, she was still asking what Maria wanted, being polite and considerate. Maria just nodded in reply. She did want to go to the bed, a bed she’d already been on with Alexander.

The bed was big and beautiful, a canopy of similar dark wood to that of Alexander’s office, large enough for several people to comfortably sleep on. It was the type of bed someone could get lost in.

Eliza had let Maria lead the way, following closely behind her and shutting the door. At the click, Maria had a panic about whether this was something she should really be doing. Was it some kind of trick, a trap? But when Eliza started to untie the lace at Maria’s back, she stopped being concerned if it was, just let the woman’s fingers move deftly along Maria’s body, pulling off layers and layers and letting them fall to the floor. Then, Maria stood exposed in the room, warm from the fire going in the fireplace, staring down at the lush bed in front of her. She wanted to ruin the bed spread with how vigorous she was going to get fucked.

“Lay down, dear,” Eliza whispered in Maria’s ear, causing Maria to shiver. “On your back.”

Maria complied willingly. Still, she felt vulnerable, then. Something she never felt with Alexander. Eliza was just standing there, peering down at Maria laying there with her breasts exposed and her legs open.

“You really are gorgeous,” Eliza said after a moment of just studying Maria. “I can see what he sees in you.”

That made Maria’s stomach roll, remembering the sex she had had with him right there on that very bed. She sat up then, reaching for Eliza’s bodice, attempting to unfasten it from behind.

Eliza laughed at Maria’s awkward scrabbling to disrobe her. She took pity on her and took her clothes off herself, standing gloriously nude before Maria’s eyes. Maria wanted nothing more but to touch Eliza’s supple curves, her breasts, her sides. And so she did, not knowing exactly what to do.

She had never touched a woman before, though she had wanted to. There were many women she had known in her life that she wanted to kiss, to share a bed with. But she had married young, had a child, did what she was expected to do. And then she had met Alexander. She thought that would be the last person she ever touched, the last person she ever loved. Now, she was not so sure.

Eliza joined Maria on the bed, settling  between her legs, and leaning up to kiss Maria more. Her hands moved up to caress Maria’s neck, her shoulder, her breasts. And it was apparent to Maria that Eliza knew exactly what she was doing, had clearly done it before. Her mouth quickly followed her hand, which had settled on Maria’s thigh, holding her legs open. Maria was exposed and she shivered, her hips bucking up when Eliza kissed and licked at Maria’s stomach.

Then, Eliza shifted, moving to the edge of the bed so she could place her head between Maria’s thighs, kissing and licking at the soft skin there.

“Did he ever do this to you?” Eliza whispered into Maria’s thigh and Maria was biting her lip not to whimper at the sensations, shaking her head vigorously.

Nothing against Alexander, but all he’d ever done to her was stick his prick inside her. And not that she didn’t enjoy that—she did, very much—but she knew that more attention paid to her down there would be incredibly satisfying.

And she wasn’t wrong. Eliza knew exactly what she was doing. Maria had never felt so spent and so content after sex in her entire life. Why wasn’t everyone doing this?

However, when Maria tried to reciprocate, Eliza immediately withdrew and dressed herself before exiting the chamber.

“I trust you can see yourself out.” Eliza said and then was gone.

Maria was dizzy and confused, hurt even. She just laid there for a while, the wetness between her legs cooling, not sure what to do. Finally, she rose and put her clothes back on, knowing they would not look as good as when she arrived.

 

…

 

Maria was...incredibly shocked to receive a missive from Eliza just a week later. She had informed James that Eliza already knew of the affair and it knocked a lot of the wind out of his sails. He had retreated. Alexander, for his part, was incredibly busy but she had received a love letter from him, which she had only read a few lines of and had not responded to. That was unlike her but she was preoccupied thinking about Eliza. She had wanted to see her again but assumed Eliza would have already gotten her use of her. Instead, the letter that was delivered to her by a servant who had been instructed to wait for a response was an invitation to lunch at the home of a wealthy New York merchant by the name of Nicholas Low. Maria accepted and was told to meet at the Hamilton residence in two day’s time.

On the agreed upon date, Maria showed up a few minutes early and was instructed to wait in the same sitting room she had initially met Eliza in. So, she spent the time waiting by thinking about that last encounter, remembering the soft bed and the warmth of the house and Eliza’s mouth. She was sufficiently flustered by the time Eliza appeared in the threshold of the chamber. She was in a beautiful deep purple, silk redingote with a matching hat and silk brocade shoes. Maria felt hopelessly underdressed comparatively.

“I’m afraid these are my finest clothes.” Maria admitted sheepishly.

“It is no matter.” Eliza waved her hand, “I have a beautiful red redingote that would look just lovely with your complexion.”

“Oh, no,” Maria tried to protest but Eliza interrupted her.

“It’s no trouble, Maria, really. Follow me. Serafina will help you into it.” Eliza said, grabbing Maria’s hand and tugging her up the stairs to the dressing chamber.

Eliza watched silently as Serafina stripped Maria down to her stay and placed a woolen waistcoat for warmth on her. Next came the petticoat. Then she was redressed in the gorgeous silk redingote, a faint smile on Eliza’s face. Maria was embarrassed, though she shouldn’t be since Eliza had certainly seen her completely in the nude previously. This was nothing comparatively.

Fully dressed, Maria was entirely too warm inside the house with the fires blazing. Her face was flushed and she tried to fan herself, staving off the sweat threatening to drip down from her hair.

“I do believe it’s time for us to be on our way. Serafina, would you please let the stable boy know he can bring the carriage around?”

The maid nodded and scurried off toward the back of the house while Maria and Eliza made their way to the front to wait on the carriage. 

The carriage was an elegant ivory color, barely standing out against the white snow that was covering the ground. In the clothes she had borrowed from Eliza, Maria felt inelegant and stupid, being escorted first into the carriage and followed by Eliza. She just couldn’t compare. Still, as Eliza climbed in, Maria stuck her hand out to help her inside. Eliza took it and did not let go, even as she tucked her skirts underneath herself and got comfortable. She folded Maria’s hand into her side, huddling close for warmth in the chill air permeating the carriage.

“Who is this man we’re going to see?” Maria asked after a few minutes of silence with the carriage moving.

“Nicholas?” Eliza clarified, “he’s a friend of Alexander’s. A Patriot and a New York representative, helped ratify the Constitution.”

Maria nodded. She didn’t know too much about Alexander's business—he usually only discussed it briefly with her before sliding his dick inside her. Already, Eliza was proving how much smarter and more sophisticated she was than Maria. What could either of these Hamiltons see in her?

“He’s a good man,” Eliza continued, unaware of Maria’s inner turmoil, “and he’s got some property outside the city that he’s building up into a bit of an estate with gardens. Of course, not much will be in bloom this time of year, but!” She paused for dramatic effect, “he has a greenhouse I am just  _ dying _ to see.”

“A greenhouse?” Maria asked, confused.

“It’s a big glass structure built outside to house plants.”

“Oh…”

“It helps the plants grow even when the weather outside is cold.”

That helped Maria visualize it. Still, it seemed so...counterintuitive to everything she knew about plants, which was admittedly very little. She got a little thrill from the idea of it, anticipation of seeing the aforespoken greenhouse.

They drove through empty fields, clearly used for crops during the warmer months but devoid of plants and people at that time. And any trees in sight were more like twigs just stuck in the ground rather than actual living flora.

Finally, a large mansion loomed in the distance on a hill. Eliza instructed Maria to lean her head out of the carriage to see it. It was constructed of rough hewn river stones, quite different than the houses of the time. There was hardly any wood to be seen anywhere, but there were a multitude of bay windows and the upper stories were lined with Chinese railings. The front porch had large columns and there were several brick chimneys protruding from the top of the hipped roof.

They were greeted at the door by a black woman, which was not unusual, but Maria was surprised to see Eliza pass the woman several coins before she turned to escort the women into a dressing chamber so they could remove the wool beneath their skirts while they were inside. The woman was likely a slave and Maria knew how the Hamiltons felt about slavery, even if their acquaintances didn’t hold the same views.

When they were finished situating their clothes, the woman escorted them to a sitting room at the back of the house, adjacent to a high ceilinged dining room, with lovely bay windows draped with delicate and seasonally embroidered linen drapes. Beneath the winter light filtering in from the window, sat a portly man with light, thinning hair. For all that he looked the part of an aristocrat, he also looked kindly and a tad lonely. Maria didn’t know how she could divine that from looking at him, but she just...knew.

As they approached, he hoisted himself out of the overstuffed chair he had been occupying and shook hands with Eliza and then Maria, introducing himself then.

“Maria Reynolds,” Maria said, taking his hand.

“I hope you will find my home accommodating,” Low said nervously.

“Oh, more than. Thank you.” Maria reassured.

“Please, have a seat, ladies.” he said, gesturing to the chairs placed around small, round walnut table in front of him set for three.

Maria and Eliza did as they were invited, settling their skirts as they did so. Then, Low called for another slave—different from the woman who had let them in the house—to set the table with a tea tray. On the salver, there was a beautiful, delicate set of curvilinear silver in the Rococo style set on it—urn-shaped vessels that contained the tea, the cream, and the sugar as Low explained it. He had created a special winter blend with certain spices and a surprise ingredient that he was delighted for them to see. It was all a little overwhelming.

“Here it is!” Low cried excitedly.

Then, he began setting out the tea cups and pouring out the tea from the delicate kettle.

“It’s a blend of oolong tea,” he explained as he poured, “fermented in the Wuyi Mountains of China.”

Eliza was smiling and nodding, so Maria followed suit.

“You should be able to note a fruity and spicy flavor. I thought it perfect for the winter holidays. Please, take just a small sip to savor the flavors first, then we can add sugar and milk.” Low instructed.

Maria hesitated but she did as she was told, watching as Eliza took a delicate sip. It tasted a little spicy with a tang of something but otherwise not like much. Maria wasn’t sure what to think about it.

“Is that orange I taste?” Eliza asked, looking pleased.

“It is indeed!” Low looked positively delighted Eliza had guessed on the first try.

“Delightful!” She beamed.

“I grew them myself! I’ll show you after tea.” He smiled and took a sip himself.

“Sounds lovely, Nicholas.” Eliza said.

“Now, let’s add a few things to this.” Low said, passing his sugar bowl to Eliza first.

Maria watched exactly how much sugar Eliza put in it and how she stirred it, then she followed suit to the T. Then, Low opened a small, silver pot of cinnamon sticks that smelled warm and lovely the second he opened it. He dropped on stick into each cup. Finally, he opened another little pot and revealed slices of oranges, placing one in each cup as well.

Eliza smiled and took a sip now with all the garnishes. “It’s splendid.” She remarked, and Maria was starting to find the whole exchange a little tedious. But, then, Eliza changed the subject.

“How are things going with Alice?” Eliza asked suggestively before bringing her tea cup up to her mouth to cover her smile.

Low blushed and looked away, but answered just the same. “Quite well, quite well,” he blustered. “She’s a lovely woman.”

“I expect an engagement soon?” Eliza continued smirking.

“It might be on the table, yes.”

They sipped in silence a while before Low focused in on Maria.

“So, what’s your story, Maria? Are you one of Eliza’s lady callers?”

Maria’s face flushed and she choked on her sip of tea. That was not what she had been expecting to hear, from anyone much less someone she had been only recently acquainted with. Low laughed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.”

Maria tried to compose herself. “No, ah, it’s all right. Just...caught me off guard.”

“I understand,” Low smiled and sipped his tea.

“Actually,” Eliza cut in, “she was a friend of Alexander’s first.”

“I see,” Low sounded surprised.

Maria didn’t know how to feel with her personal history being laid bare like that. But the moment passed and they lapsed into easy chatter, drinking their tea and then being served a meat pastry before Low suggested taking a walk in his  _ orangerie _ , which he took care to pronounce in the stuffiest French accent his American mouth could muster.

The walk from the house to the greenhouse, a large glass structure that Maria couldn’t see into because the panes were fogged, was chilly and longer than she might have liked. However, she could tell that during the spring when all the flowers were in bloom that the gardens would be delightful to stroll through. At that moment, though, she clung to Eliza tightly for warmth.

Inside, it was humid and almost sweltering. Maria’s face and hands prickled with the blood rushing back into them from the warmth. She shook out her hands a little as she peered around the greenhouse. In the front part, it was lined with full-looking trees decked with round, yellowish orange balls. Some of the balls hung down within head height, close enough to reach.

“These were imported from Spain,” Low said, gesturing to the trees. “From a place called  _ Valencia _ ,” he said with the Spanish lisp.

Maria wanted to roll her eyes at how pretentious Nicholas Low was but she was too distracted by her wonder to care too much if he tried too hard to pronounce things authentically and impress with all his foreign finery. She was just thinking about how it was possible the trees were  _ fruiting _ in the dead of winter in New York.

“This one is modeled off of that in Versailles,” Low explained but Maria wasn’t sure what Versailles  _ was _ . She looked to Eliza for explanation.

“A lovely little city that had been built for the well-to-do just outside of Paris prior to the revolution there, my dear.” She whispered lowly to her companion.

Maria hated to admit it but Eliza was so much more educated than herself and it was intimidating, if not hot. Probably both.

“Have you ever been?” Low asked excitedly.

“Unfortunately not,” Eliza remarked, “though I would love to do so. I have not had the opportunity to travel outside the country. Yet.”

“Oh, you should, you should!” Low bellowed, a little red in the face and perspiring in the humidity.

Eliza looked over at Maria, one perfect eyebrow arched. “Oh, I intend to.”

Maria wasn’t sure why that made her stomach roll, but it did. She looked away, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“This is just the  _ orangerie  _ part. There are beautiful plants in the back section, over here,” Low said, sweeping toward the back of the greenhouse.

“These were also imported from China,” he gestured to small, spindly trees sat in little pots. “It’s called  _ penjing _ . They require very careful and constant pruning. It’s very relaxing.”

Maria wanted to touch the trees but held herself back, figuring it wasn’t proper to do so. She was a little agitated at how much Low spoke of foreign countries and all the splendor they could bring to him. She recognized how difficult and expensive transporting goods and doing the travel really was. She had a hard enough time getting around the city that she had never left in her whole life. Still, it seemed like he was trying too hard.

“Oh these are absolutely lovely. You must show me the techniques. I would love to have one.”

“Oh, I would absolutely revel in the chance to show you the art of penjing,” Low said, smiling.

The visit when on thusly, quite enjoyable to those who were there but not too remarkable to those who had not bore witness. Maria had wished she had more to contribute but her visit with Low really put into perspective how low class she was. She knew nothing, absolutely nothing.

“You’re very quiet,” Eliza said during the carriage ride back to the Hamilton residence.

Maria hesitated; she was starting to really like Eliza but she also wasn’t sure if there were ulterior motives, if perhaps Eliza was getting close so she could exploit Maria’s weaknesses more easily, humiliate her, tear her apart. She had no way of knowing if this was all going to end in ruin, though if she was being honestly it wouldn’t be undeserved since she did interfere in her marriage. Yet, the experience with Low was somewhat heartening. The brief conversation about Maria being one of Eliza’s lady callers made her feel better somehow, like this wasn’t just a trick. She let out a huge breath and spilled her guts.

“I can’t compare to you. I’m so stupid compared to you. I know nothing.” She admitted, fighting the urge to bury her face in her hands and sob uncontrollably.

“Oh Maria,” Eliza cooed, and the pity was almost worse than vitriol, “you can learn things. It doesn’t matter what you know, it only matters your capacity to grow. And I know that you have every ability, that if you’d grown up wealthy and had the opportunities I had, you would very well be just as smart, if not smarter, than me.”

There were tears in Maria’s eyes and she really tried hard to blink them away, but they were passed the point of no return, falling down her face.

“I’m so sorry you feel this way,” Eliza continued, placing a soothing hand on Maria’s shoulder that she rubbed in small circles there. “It’s okay to cry, but please know, I sincerely do not think less of you.”

With her free hand, Eliza pulled out a handkerchief which she passed to Maria to dab her eyes.

“Thank you,” Maria said, which could have been seen as thanks for the handkerchief but was mostly a thanks for her reassurances.

Eliza smiled at her, hands coming up to cup Maria’s face, and wiped away her remaining tears with her thumbs. “I hate to see you cry,” Eliza admitted, “much less if it is because of me.”

“It’s not you…” Maria trailed off.

Eliza dropped her arms.

“Low?” She probed. “He can come off as quite pretentious, especially with all his talk of foreign countries, but don’t let him fool you. He is quite insecure. He does everything he can to drop names so that people will respect him. He’s quite lonely, really. I think he’s found a good woman, though. I believe this could be what he needs. Truly, he’s harmless. Have no fear.”

“I’ve never left the state,” Maria muttered, feeling like such a low down peasant at the admission.

“Please,” Eliza waved her hand dismissively, “I’ve only left New York a handful of times. I’ve had no reason nor opportunity to do so. You mustn’t feel ashamed. Perhaps one day, we will go to Paris together.”

Maria’s stomach dropped at that. The idea of Paris was never something even close to attainable. She didn’t know if it was attainable to Eliza either, but it was so romantic to think of Eliza being the one to take her there.

“In the meantime,” Eliza continued, “can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that very much.” Maria admitted.

Eliza leaned over in the bouncing buggy and pressed her lip to Maria’s. It was soft and sweet and felt like an apology, somehow.

“Can I take you upstairs?” She asked when they arrived at the Hamilton residence.

“I’d like that even more.” She admitted.

 

…

 

One day while in bed, Eliza suddenly sat up and fixed Maria  with an intense look.

“Yes?” Maria said, feeling nervous.

“Have you told Alexander about us?” she asked, her breasts glistening in the firelight. “I mean, it’s been a few months. I haven’t told him at all. We never ask about each other’s partners.”

“I never told him, no. He’s written me a few love letters since I met you, but I haven’t responded.”

“Why not?” Eliza looked confused.

“I…” Maria didn’t really have a good answer. She’d been so swept up in Eliza’s magnetism that she hadn’t had much time to think of Alexander at all. “I’ve just been...busy.”

Eliza chuckled. “Yes, you have.” She caught Maria by the chin, passing a thumb over her lips. The implication was clear and Maria felt herself blushing.

“I think he’s been quite busy as well.” She admitted.

Despite no longer being the Secretary of the Treasury, he spent most of his time with Washington. With tensions rising with France, Alexander was always on deck for  _ something _ —usually strongly-worded letter writing or a particularly challenging court case, just because he could. The man never stopped working, truly. He’d stop when he was dead.

“He’ll be coming home for Holy Week on the 9th. He’s promised, even though he’s not very fond of the traditions. I have a bit of a proposal for him. Of course, only if you’re amenable.”

Maria’s stomach fluttered. Eliza couldn’t possibly be suggesting what Maria thought she was suggesting. Could she?

“What are you proposing?”

 

…

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We’re not going to give him a heart attack?”

“I rather fancy the idea of giving him a good scare.” Eliza smirked, sure to be completely nude.

“This is crazy,” Maria said, still entirely tempted by Eliza’s body spread next to her, despite everything.

“Maybe.” Eliza smirked and pulled Maria to her, kissing her deeply.

It was so good that it was almost enough to get Maria’s mind of the thought of Alexander walking in on them.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Maria asked worriedly, pulling away from Eliza’s kiss, despite how much she didn’t want to.

“Well, no. But there has never been a you before, either. You’re worth it. Plus, it’ll be funny. Serafina said she would let him know I was in the bedroom waiting for him, and the kids are being watched, so it’s fine.”

“Okay,” Maria said, skeptically, but Eliza’s hands were enough to engross her entirely in what they were doing, despite the knowledge that Alexander was minutes away from seeing his wife completely naked in bed with his former mistress.

They were keeping quiet, swallowing sounds in each other’s mouths and skin, so much so that Alexander actually knocked on his own bedroom door to see if Eliza was actually inside.

“Come in, darling,” she called, pulling her mouth away from where it was latched onto Maria’s shoulder.

From behind her, Maria heard Alexander open the door, take one step inside, and freeze. She tried to crane her neck to look over her shoulder at him. Despite everything, morbid curiosity of what his face would look like right at that moment, seeing them together. Did he recognize Maria? She would hope so, considering the amount of times he had taken her from behind. Did he know what was going on? He’d have to. The three of them were absolutely silent, ten heart beats passing between them, before Alexander spun around on his bootheel and walked right out of the room.

In an instant, Eliza, completely nude and breasts swinging as she did so, pushed past Maria and sprinted after her husband. Maria, suddenly incredibly self-conscious, rolled over on her back and got under the covers. What had she gotten herself into? In the hall she could hear loud talking, Alexander for sure, and Eliza cutting him off. There didn’t appear to be a clear verbal winner, but Maria wasn’t able to make out what he was saying until Eliza was shoving him back into the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He was still talking, his face reddening, his posture rigid. This was bad.

“...months, and I hear nothing from her. I assume she is dead. Or worse: no longer loves me. Of course, we don’t speak of our separate engagements, but I feel this situation is much different considering she was my partner first. This is truly unprecedented. Right under my own nose, in my own home, around my own children.

“Alexander,” Eliza said in her most matronly voice that communicated to all that no more shit was to be taken and that he was to silence himself before he incurred her horrible wrath.

He shut his mouth, eyes on Eliza. She stood in front of him then, completely exposed, and began to slowly but steadily undress him, unfastening his buttons and letting the cloth slip away. His outer coat was discarded, his Hessian boots and socks pulled away, and he stood there with his sheer under shirt and pants, his facade partially stripped away. Maria was amazed at the swiftness with which Eliza was able to dismantle Alexander’s ego. He was solemn and quiet before her, reverent, undone. She understood that deference, that adoration; Eliza was remarkable, but her power was beyond what even Maria was was expecting. With both Eliza’s and Alexander’s extramarital dalliances, she wasn’t sure if the spouses still loved each other, but this intimate exchange was proving her wrong.

“Eliza,” he said, his voice tight with emotion.

Maria had sat up, but she wasn’t sure what she was witnessing. He was just standing there, staring at Eliza’s face, not moving. Eliza wasn’t moving either, her hands at her sides. Then, without warning, his hands were on either side of her face and he was kissing her deeply, slowly. It wasn’t something Maria had ever experienced him. He was always swift with her, forceful, quick. This was so different. Different from most men she’d seen, entirely. Men didn’t do that. They didn’t go soft, they didn’t go tender. How was Eliza doing that?

“Maria’s here,” Eliza whispered softly, so low Maria almost couldn’t hear it.

Alexander nodded, his eyes closed.

“Are you okay with that?” she asked.

He nodded, more emphatically this time.

“Good.” She grabbed his hands and started leading him to the bed.

“I love you,” he whispered softly into Eliza’s naked shoulder.

She chuckled at that. “I know,” she said.

And then they were to the bed. Maria was sitting there, wholly unsure what to do. She’d touched Alexander before, of course she had, but this was so different. So different for both the Hamiltons to be this soft and tender. Usually the two of them were fast and heavy with her, urgent, turned on. They both were, of course, turned on as they sat on the bed beside Maria. Alexander was tenting his pants and Maria could smell Eliza’s wetness in the air between the three of them.

Eliza kissed Maria first, slow, so much different than their fumbling before Alexander walked in. She was dimly aware that Alexander was watching them, eyes heavy lidded. When Eliza pulled away, Alexander swooped in, whispering against her lips first.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe Eliza has been with you. All this time. I’ve missed you.” Then he kissed her, languid and so unlike her experiences with him before.

“This is crazy,” Maria said, breathless.

“Our arrangement is a tad unorthodox,” Alexander admitted, “but it works for us. And I don’t believe it’s ever worked quite this well before. There’s never been this kind of...overlap. Are you okay with this?”

“I am,” Maria said, nodding her head, trying not to be distracted by the fact that Eliza was kissing her neck from behind. “Oh, god.”

“Can we fuck you now?” Alexander asked and the question sent a shock of pleasure through her.

She nodded as Eliza laid her out on the bed, hand reaching between her legs while Alexander finished undressing himself. Maria wasn’t sure that she had actually seen him completely nude before, but there he was in all his glory before he was crawling on the bed and lining up to enter her. She’d had him inside her before, of course, but this time was so different. Eliza was there, kissing her, sucking on her breasts.

It was all so slow, so syrupy sweet. She felt taken care of, loved. Something she’d never felt with her husband. He was being gentle, slow. How was this happening? It was too much, all at once. She was covered with them, bathing in their bodies. She wasn’t going to last long, not with both of them paying so much direct attention to her like that. Eliza was rubbing at her and Alexander’s hips were starting to slow down even further, his rhythm getting erratic.

Finally, she cried out, coming harder than she ever had before. Her vision blacked for just a second and she was limp against the pillows. Alexander wasn’t far behind her, hips stuttering and she felt the warm liquid inside her. He’d never allowed himself that before. Maria couldn’t find anything inside her to care at that moment, instead watching as he moved over to Eliza, head between her legs. He was much faster there, hand pumping and mouth making obscene sloppy sounds. It was almost enough to get Maria going again, but she was too tired to move. Finally, she heard Eliza cry out and flop back on the bed next to her. Alexander moved to Maria’s otherside. They all fell asleep.

 

…

 

“You know,” Eliza said, while they were in bed, Alexander back with Washington, “since my husband was sleeping with you around the time I got pregnant, at least one of my kids is partially yours.”

“Is that how that works?” Maria laughed and twined her fingers with Eliza’s.

“It is now, because I say so.” Eliza nodded, squeezing Maria’s hand.

“So, this one is definitely all three of ours then?” Maria asked, hand on the round of her stomach.

“Absolutely.” Eliza confirmed.   
  



End file.
